Digimon Adventure
| network = Fuji TV | network_en = Fox Family, ABC Family, Toon Disney, Jetix (United States) YTV (Canada) CITV, Fox Kids (United Kingdom) Network Ten, Fox Kids, FOX8 (Australia) ABS-CBN (Philippines) | first = March 7, 1999 | last = March 26, 2000 | episodes = 54 | episode_list = List of Digimon Adventure episodes }} is a Japanese animated television series created in 1999 by Toei Animation based on the film of the same name. It is the first series of the ''Digimon anime "metaseries". The series is continued with the same characters in Digimon Adventure 02. The planning for Digimon Adventure started in 1998 and was done in cooperation by Toei Animation, Bandai and Fuji Television. Plot On August 1, 1999, seven children from Japan are suddenly thrust into a strange dimension called the "Digital World" while they are at summer camp. During their adventure, children Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K., discover that they are in a land where digital creatures called "Digimon" dwell. Befriending seven other Digimon, the children learn that they have the ability to help their partners digitally evolve (digivolve) into stronger, powerful forms that can combat enemies for a short amount of time. Setting off on their journey, the children start searching for a way home. :Arc 1 (episodes 1-13) The children later learn that they are the "DigiDestined", chosen children with compatibilities with Digimon, and they are the only hope in destroying the evil that is slowly consuming the Digital World. When the culprit reveals himself to be Devimon, who sent Black Gears that would brainwash other Digimon into attacking them, he begins targeting T.K. and Patamon, as the two have the most effective power against him. Fortunately, Patamon, as Angemon, defeats him at the cost of his own life. However, Devimon is only a pawn in a greater threat, forcing the DigiDestined to move out across the world. :Arc 2 (episodes 14-21) The DigiDestined travel to the continent Server and learn they have the ability to help their Digimon digivolve further with the power of Crests. However, Etemon, who runs his Dark Network across the continent, is also interested in them and attempts to prevent the DigiDestined from obtaining them. Once all the Crests have been gathered, Tai and MetalGreymon destroy Etemon and his Dark Network for good. Unfortunately, they slip into the Real World, where they realize that evil Digimon have begun crossing a dimensional gate from the Digital World to enter Earth. :Arc 3 (episodes 22-39) Tai returns to the Digital World to round up the DigiDestined, where he learns of another threat, Myotismon, who is preventing them from working together and activating their Crests. When Myotismon fails, he decides to enter the Real World to capture a pre-destined eighth DigiDestined child. Once the DigiDestined return to their hometown, shortly after, Tai learns that his younger sister, Kari, is the eighth child and is partnered with Gatomon, one of Myotismon's henchmen. Once Myotismon is destroyed, the DigiDestined realize that the Digital World has grown worse since their departure. :Arc 4 (episodes 40-54) Upon returning, the Dark Masters, four elite evil Digimon, reveal themselves to be the true culprits behind every enemy the DigiDestined had faced thus far. As the DigiDestined battle them while losing allies in the process, they experience hardships of their own, including their group temporarily disbanding. However, all of them realize they cannot save the Digital World without each other, and once the last Dark Master is defeated, Apocalymon reveals himself to be their final enemy. Once he is defeated, the children returned to the Real World, leaving their Digimon partners behind. Characters The English version of Digimon Adventure was somewhat unique at the time it was dubbed. Most anime dubbed in the 1990s changed the names of characters and locales for the sake of localization. In Digimon, however, most names of the DigiDestined remained unchanged or were shortened to Americanized nicknames, and almost all name references to the locations in Japan visited during the series were retained. Some Digimon names were modified into English equivalents, and in rare cases to Japanese equivalents. The eight DigiDestined children are listed first, followed by their Digimon partners. Main characters Villains Other Digital World characters *'Gennai' (13-54): An old man created from data who acts as a guide to the DigiDestined. *'Andromon' (5, 48-52, 54): An android-like Digimon that was freed in Episode 5 by Sora, Tai, and Joe, but attacked due to the presence of one of Devimon's Black Gears. Defeated and freed by Kabuterimon, he reappeared in Episodes 48 and 49 to hunt down and destroy Machinedramon, and stayed with them until the final battle with Piedmon, going so far as to hold him off while they attempted to escape all being turned into keychains and defeated. Once revived by MagnaAngemon, he participated in the final battle against Piedmon and the Vilemon swarm, and returned with their other allies to congratulate the Chosen Children on defeating Apocalymon. *'Centarumon' (Kentarumon) (10-14, 52-54): Guardian of an ancient temple on File Island, the place in the Digital World the children were first transported to. Returned to help the kids build a raft, and met Gennai at the Wall of Fire. He congratulated them on defeating Apocalymon, and was on to point out the eclipse and informs the children that it was time to say good-bye. *'Leomon' (8-14, 46-47): Protector of File Island. Constantly enslaved, freed and reenslaved by the Black Gears, until right before the final battle with Devimon. He surprised the partner Digimon when he attacked them with Ogremon, as his reputation was that of a just Digimon and was well-known to be Ogremon's mortal enemy. Presumably, it was he who organized the party of Digimon who built the Chosen Children a raft to travel to Server Continent. Was given the ability to Warp Digivolve into SaberLeomon after intense exposure to Tai, Matt, Mimi and Izzy's Digivices. He is killed by MetalEtemon, taking an attack intended to kill Mimi. *'Ogremon' (8-13, 46-54): Leomon's rival. Was the only Digimon willing to help Devimon not under the influence of the Black Gears. After Devimon was destroyed, Leomon scared him off. He reappears in episode 46, wounded badly after a fight with Woodmon and the earthquake caused by MetalEtemon. Mimi and Joe tend his wounds, and he is incredibly touched that they would help him after he tried to kill them. He allies himself with Mimi and Joe after Leomon's death, realizing he was more than just a rival, and agrees to help the Chosen Children fight the Dark Masters. He is present for the final battle with Piedmon, and appears after the final battle with Apocalymon to thank and congratulate the children, but leaves after they take a commemorative photograph in Primary Village *'Whamon' 41-42 (42-43 in the English Dub): The second to last Digimon with a Black Gear, encountered en route to Server Continent. Once the Gear is destroyed, he apologizes for destroying their raft and offers to ferry the Chosen Children to Server himself. Reappeared in episode 41 (42 in the dub version) to save and protect the children from MetalSeadramon, but is killed in the ensuing battle. *'Piximon' (Piccolomon) 40 (and 41 in the English Dub): Well-known in the Digital World as a trainer, Piximon takes on the Chosen Children, particularly Tai and Agumon. Returns in episode 40, sacrificing himself to the Dark Masters to ensure the escape and safety of the Chosen Children. *'Wizardmon' (Wizarmon) (30-37): Gatomon's old friend. She saved him from death, and told him she was looking for someone. Out of gratitude and affection, Wizardmon allied himself with Myotismon to keep an eye on Gatomon, and ultimately repaid her by solving the mystery of who she was waiting for and why. He briefly united her with Chosen Child partner, before they took on Myotismon together, in an effort to retrieve the Crest of Light. Ultimately, he died to protect Gatomon and Kari. He returns briefly on Earth during the second season as a ghost to warn Gatomon of danger ahead. Development Shortly after the storyboard for the Digimon Adventure film was made, producers at Toei Animation were requested to turn it into a television show as well. The DigiDestined's character designs were created by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. The staff had decided to name the characters based on kanji that related to luck. For the Japanese Language version of Digimon Season 1, all music was composed by the late Arisawa Takanori who was best known for his compositions for the Sailor moon Series and the Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Series. When the show was brought over to North America, Wendee Lee, Michael Sorich, and David Walsh became the voice directors. The original soundtrack of the show was replaced by music composed by Udi Harpaz and Shuki Levy. For the English language version of Digimon Season 1, Shuki Levy recycled a lot of the music soundtracks from Starcom: The U.S. Space Force an 80s cartoon produced by DIC Entertainment in addition to recycling a lot of music from the Masked Rider TV series based on the 80s Tokusatsu Kamen Rider Black RX. Media Anime Digimon Adventure aired 54 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from March 7, 1999 to March 26, 2000. In the United States it aired on Fox Kids from August 14, 1999 to June 24, 2000. Canada cable carried Fox, therefore Fox Kids, but independent network NTV aired reruns in Newfoundland & Labrador. Theme songs ;Opening theme: *"Butter-Fly" **Lyrics & Composition: Hidenori Chiwata **Arrangement: Cher Watanabe **Artist: Kōji Wada ;Ending themes: *"I wish" (Episodes 1-26) **Lyrics: Tokuko Miura **Composition: Yoshihisa Shirakawa **Arrangement: Katsumi Horī **Artist: Ai Maeda *"Keep on" (Episodes 27-54) **Lyrics: NK **Composition: Naoto Kine **Arrangement: Naoto Kite & Kōichi Yuasa **Artist: Ai Maeda ;Insert song: *"brave heart" **Lyrics: Sachiko Ōmori **Composition & Arrangement: Michihiko Ohta **Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki *"Seven" **Lyrics & Composition: Kōhei Koyama **Arrangement: Cher Watanabe **Artist: Kōji Wada * **Lyrics: Hiroshi Yamada **Composition & Arrangement: Michihiko Ohta **Artist: Toshiko Fujita Soundtrack Album Digimon Adventure: Best Hit Parade (2000) # "Butter-Fly" - Kōji Wada # "Walk on the Edge" - Yūto Kazama # "Shinka de Guts" - Digimon Shinkers # "Chigau Boku ga Iru" ~ Masami Kikuchi # "I Wish" - Ai Maeda # "Ashita wa Motto" - Yuuko Mizutani # "VERSION UP" - Umi Tenjin # "Seven" - Kōji Wada # "Yūki o Tsubasa ni Shite" - Toshiko Fujita # "Itsudemo aeru Kara" - Ai Maeda # "Be All Right" ~ Hiroko Konishi # "Holy light" - Kae Araki # "Brave Heart" - Ayumi Miyazaki # "Keep On" Ai Maeda # "Butter-Fly (Piano version) Kōji Wada # "I Wish (Organ version)" Ai Maeda Films Digimon Adventure (Movie) is the first Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 6, 1999. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the first part of ''Digimon: The Movie. This film acts like a pilot episode for Digimon Adventure. The first story focused on Tai and Kari Kamiya four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon and what happened to them (as well as the other children that saw it became the other DigiDestined) when they participated in their first Digimon battle after raising a quickly growing Botamon. In the story, that Digimon hatches from a Digi-egg and eventually evolved into Greymon to fight a Parrotmon who appeared in the city. The movie was used in episodes of Digimon Adventure to explain why Tai and company became DigiDestined. Our War Game! is the second Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 4, 2000. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the second part of ''Digimon: The Movie. The second story occurs a few months after the battle against Apocalymon. It shows many of the DigiDestined, but primarily focuses on Tai, Matt, Izzy, and T.K., as they end up saving the day when a computer virus Digimon raises havoc all over the world through the Internet. The kids must stop the evil Digimon quickly before he provokes the launching of a nuclear ICBM aimed at Japan (where the kids live). Tai and Matt end up getting so worried about their Digimon (in the form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) badly losing to the evil Digimon Diaboromon that they actually phase into the Internet and miraculously give them the power to destroy him in time. Both Digimon merge, evolving into the powerful Omnimon. However, Diaboromon is still too fast, until Izzy comes up with the idea to redirect e-mails that they are receiving from children watching the battle all over the world via the internet to slow Diaboromon down, allowing Omnimon to finish him off just before the missiles hit. In the end, the deactivated ICBM lands harmlessly in Tokyo Bay. Our War Game! appears to be inspired by the 1983 film, WarGames. This movie is considered canon due to Izzy's analysis of ExVeemon and Stingmon's DNA Digivolution in Adventure 02, because Izzy compares it to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's own DNA Digivolution and how 02 character Yolei Inoue became a Digidestined. Digimon: The Movie Digimon: The Movie is an English language movie released in North America by Fox Kids on October 6, 2000. The movie edits together both two Digimon Adventure movies, as well as the Digimon Adventure 02 movie, Digimon Hurricane Touchdown, editing some scenes and story details to form one story. Drama CDs A series of mini-drama CDs were released throughout the run of Digimon Adventure and included supplementary audio dramas that did not influence the television show's plot. In addition to this, character image songs for the main DigiDestined were included. The first drama CD was released on November 5, 1999, followed by two more releases on December 3, 1999, and January 7, 2000. A final drama CD, titled Digimon Adventure: Original Story: 2 and a Half Year Break was released in 2003. Light Novels Hiro Masaki, one of the screenwriters of Digimon Adventure, co-wrote a novelization of Digimon Adventure with series director Hiroyuki Kakudou. The light novels were separated into three parts. Production staff North American english staff * Wendee Lee - Voice Director * Michael Sorich - Voice Director * David Walsh - Voice Director * Shuki Levy - Composer References See also *Digimon - Franchise *List of Digimon Adventure episodes External links * The Digimon Encyclopedia Adventure Category:1999 television series debuts Category:2000 television series endings Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Fox network shows Category:ABC Family shows Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Family shows Category:Anime films